1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid discharge head, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing an inkjet recording head used for an inkjet recording system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a liquid discharge head is applied to an inkjet recording head used for an inkjet recording system. The inkjet recording system only produces almost ignorable, extremely small noise during recording, and it can provide high-speed recording. Also, the inkjet recording system can fix an image on normal paper and perform recording without any special processing. Hence, the inkjet recording system has been popular for several years, and recently, a high-definition and high-quality recording technique is being demanded.
A typical inkjet recording head discharges an ink droplet in a direction perpendicular to a substrate with an ink discharge energy generating element provided thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,353 discloses such an inkjet recording head, which has a plurality of ink supply ports in a single chip corresponding to a single recording head, and a distance between a discharge port and an energy generating element is varied in accordance with a color of ink within the single chip. In particular, orifice plates with different thicknesses are provided on a common substrate having energy generating elements. However, a method of easily and reproducibly manufacturing an inkjet recording head having orifice plates with different thicknesses on a common substrate is not currently provided.